Such a bus system (the AS-i bus system in accordance with EN 50 295 is a typical example of this) is highly resistant to interference and defects. It is thus widely used for rugged industrial purposes. As a rule, such a bus system is supplied from an electrical main system via intermediate power supply devices.
In contrast, different bus systems are generally used for a battery powered bus system. This applies in particular to systems which need to be able to react to external influences at any time. This is because, in the bus system of this generic type, a data transfer is always required, which would excessively quickly exhaust a battery owing to the comparatively high power load. The bus systems used for battery powered bus systems can be operated in a manner which is resistant to interference and defects only with considerable complexity in comparison to the AS-i bus.